Calling Home
by HOAWhovian17
Summary: Nina is in hiding, much like Joy in season 1, and one day asks to make a call. What will she say and how will the others react?


**Summary: Nina makes a call home and puts her friends more on edge. **

** Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or any of the characters. That belongs to Nickelodeon and I don't even pretend to have any claim of ownership. **

** Review please! They make me all warm and fuzzy inside. xoxo**

**A Call Home**

It was raining outside and Nina sat on the chair in front of her desk facing her window doing her homework. She looked up at the sound of thunder, biting her lip at the sudden sense of want for her other home. It was now eight months since she had last seen her friends and she missed them very much. The people holding her had forced her to write a bogus email to Eddie telling him that it was better for the Chosen One and Osirian to be apart, but a part of her really hoped that he realized it was a fake and went looking like Patricia had for Joy. And, if he didn't, she knew Fabian would. Either way, she would be able to see her friends.

"Oh Nina, don't be so upset. You'll see your friends soon. Once it's time for the ritual, then you'll have your reunion" the woman looking out for her promised. That was all she ever said, 'wait for the ritual', but she didn't know if she could. She missed them too much.

"But couldn't I just talk to them over Skype or call them? What about Eddie? He's my Osirion, he has to be worried why I'm not at school even if you made me send that bogus email" she begged.

The woman looked at her and sighed, "Fine, you may call him but only him" she ordered, digging in her pocket for her phone and holding it out to Nina.

She grabbed for it and immediately started dialing the number she had memorized over the summer before they had taken her phone. It rang once, twice, three times and on the third she was about to hang up before there was an answer, "Hello?"

Nina sighed, "Thank God you answered" she muttered, sinking back in her chair.

She heard talking on the other end, what sounded like Amber asking what he was doing, and the sound of a chair scraping against hardwood floors. "Nina?" he asked after a moment.

"Hey" she muttered, "How…how are things?"

There was a nervous chuckle on his end and she could almost see him run his fingers through his hair in a fit of nerves like he normally did when he was nervous, anxious, worried, or in a situation that he didn't understand like when he found out he was the Osirion. "Really? You drop of the face of the planet with a few vague emails, a letter I'm supposed to give Fabian, and no way to reach you and all you can ask is how things are? Nina, we're all worried about you. Fabian even thought we were dating over the summer when he saw your email saying we couldn't be together anymore" he told her, his voice rising slightly with each word.

"Eddie, sh.," she ordered, "I can't talk that long, I only just got them to let me talk to you, but I want you to know something, alright?" she asked.

"What's wrong Nina?" he asked her, immediately going into worry mode.

Nina looked up at her doorway, trying to see if anyone was listening. She knew there was always the chance, they dug into everything of hers here which was why she had to give her necklace to Eddie to keep it safe at the school, "Listen closely, alright?" she asked, standing up and walking further away from the door and into her closet, closing the door behind her, "Nothing is what it seems" she whispered, "Question everything."

Eddie was thinking over her words and frowned, "Nina, are you…is it like what Fabian told me about Joy's disappearance your first year?" he whispered.

Nina smiled, silently thanking Fabian for telling him that story, "Yes" she whispered, "Just…wait for me to come back, alright? They're telling me that I'll come back to you guys for some ritual."

"Wait, they told you about the ritual?" he asked immediately, the worry in his voice escalating.

Nina opened her mouth to answer, but the door to her closet flew open and the woman glared at her, "What do you think you're doing in here?" she ordered.

"Nina? Nina, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice rising.

"Just remember what I told you, alright? I love you guys. See you later" she said hurriedly before hanging up. She took a deep breath and straightened up, "Here you go" she said, handing over the phone, "Thanks for letting me call him" she muttered, walking over to her chair.

The woman looked at her, trying to see if she could get a tell on the girl if their plan was ruined, that she'd maybe told her Osirion something, but when she found none, she nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Eddie stood in the front hall of Anubis House, staring at his phone in complete and utter shock. Nina had called. For that he was extremely happy, but he was worried even more. What had she meant by 'nothing is what it seems'? Could it mean the mystery, or the letter, or her email? What could she mean?

"Eddie, what's wrong?" Fabian asked as he, Amber, Patricia, Joy, and Alfie walked into the front hall.

He turned around to look at them and saw the color drain from Fabian's face, "Eddie what is it?" he asked immediately, his voice sounding immediately as worried as he had when Mr. Sweets told them Nina wasn't coming back.

"Nina—Nina just called" he muttered, the group noticing how his eyes were glazed over and questions seeming to go through his mind.

Their eyes widened, "Nina contacted you?" Patricia and Amber asked simultaneously, "When? What did she say? Is she alright?" they each asked, interchanging questions.

He smiled slightly, glad to see the happiness in their eyes when he mentioned her, "She said to tell you guys she loves us and that…" he stopped, frowning.

"And what?" Fabian insisted, his eyes going wide.

Eddie went back in the dining room and grabbed KT's hand, pulling her out into the front hall, "You're part of this, so you deserve to know this" he said, squeezing her hand, "Nina contacted me" he explained, seeing the question in her eyes.

"That's great, right?" she asked, turning her hand and intertwining their fingers, "What's wrong?" she asked, looking at their faces to see the worry in their eyes.

"She said she loves us and then something else that Eddie apparently thinks you need to know" Patricia snapped.

"She's a part of this and she needs to know" Eddie insisted.

KT smiled, "Alright then, so what did she say?" she asked.

"She said nothing is what it seems" he told them.

They all looked confused for a moment before both Fabian and Patricia's eyes widened, "Is this like when Joy disappeared?" they asked, both looking at Joy out of the corner of their eyes.

"She said it was, but she wouldn't say anything else" he explained.

They all looked at each other before KT noticed something in Eddie's eyes, "What aren't you telling us?" she asked, turning to look at him, squeezing his hand tightly and not looking away from him.

"She said they're telling her that she'll see us again when the ritual comes up" he said quietly, his voice barely above a whisper, as if mentioning the ritual they all feared would bring it closer.

They all stiffened, their eyes widening at the mentioning of the ritual. KT tightened her grip on Eddie's hand, "Do you think she's part of it?" she whispered, "I know it's unlikely from what you guys have said, but could it be possible she's working with the bad guys?" she asked.

Eddie and the others shook their heads, "She would never do that" Eddie and Fabian said simultaneously.

"I can't believe you would actually say something like that" Patricia sneered, her eyes narrowed, "I mean for all we know you could be on their side."

"Patricia, cut it out" he snapped, turning to look at her, "KT is no more on their side than Nina, you, or I are" he promised.

Fabian and the others agreed, Amber quietly telling Patricia to calm down, before turning to Eddie, "So what do we do?" she asked.

Eddie shrugged, "Nothing for now. Nina said they'll let her see us again on the night of the ritual. So, I guess we wait till then. And, when we do see her, we bring her home" he said, his voice growing stronger.

The others smiled, "We bring her home" they agreed. They stood there in silence before they went back into the dining room, leaving Eddie and KT alone in the front hall. "Are you alright?" she whispered, turning to face him.

Eddie nodded, "I'm just worried" he muttered, his fingers going through his hair.

"She'll be fine" KT promised, reaching up to kiss his cheek, "I'm sure she'll be perfectly fine when she comes back."

Eddie nodded, unthreading their fingers and wrapping an arm around her shoulder before following the others back into the dining room. He couldn't shake the fear he had in his head that something was going to go wrong. That, maybe, she wouldn't be perfectly fine when she came back.

He sighed, shaking his head as they sat at the table, continuing their dinner and threading his fingers through KT's again. Only time would tell.


End file.
